sengoku otome momoiro chaos paradox
by yama-sama
Summary: e se hideyoshi não fosse uma garota de escola normal , mais seguia os caminhos ninja ah 3 anos antes do inicio do anime e fosse um pouco mais ousada ? vejamos ...
1. Uma dama Teleportada - Parte 1

fala : oi eu sou goku  
>pensamentonarração : " oi eu sou goku "  
>sussurro : ' oi eu sou goku '<br>grito : **OI EU SOU GOKU !**  
>ação : * goku se aproxima e cumprimenta o leitor *<br>ação e fala : * goku chega e cumprimenta o leitor dizendo * ... oi eu sou goku ... * e em seguida sorri e voa para longe *  
>fala e ação : oi eu sou goku ... * diz goku sorrindo para o leitor e em seguida continua * ... tenha uma boa leitura<p>

CAPITULO 1 : UMA DAMA TELEPORTADA ... PARTE 1

* o sol brilhava e as pessoas caminhavam em direção aos seus destinos , e logo o metro ia chegando a estação, e pode-se ouvir a voz de hideyoshi narrando *

hideyoshi : " desde pequena os problemas pareciam sempre achar um jeito de me encontrar . por isso ah 3 anos , eu comecei a praticar artes marciais ... ao menos foi isso o que eu disse aos meus país , na verdade eu comecei a aprender o nimpo , o caminho ninja , o motivo inicial e que eu tinha medo que um dia meu azar vai atrair algo muito ruim , como um pervertido ou um assaltante , ou algo desse tipo "

* e logo aparece o interior do metro lotado e hideyoshi espremida , logo ouve-se a voz do maquinista ... **AS PORTAS DO LADO DIREITO LOGO IRÃO SE ABRIR , POR FAVOR TENHAM CUIDADO AO DESEMBARCAS , BEM VINDOS A ESTAÇÃO DE ... **hideyoshi sorri e desvia de alguém que ia colidir com ela , e começou a empurrar e e golpear com força media que estive-se em seu caminho para a saída , , sem se importar com os xingamentos ou reclamações , pois se fosse ao contrario , as outras pessoas não iriam se desculpar ou nota-la , e ela volta a narrar *

hideyoshi : " antes de começar meu treino como kunoichi (1) , eu ficava sempre acordada ate tarde lendo blogs de modas e comendo , hoje eu consigo dormir e acordar cedo , para não me atrasar , com os treinos eu aprendi a usar kunais , shurikens , sembons , makibichis (2), aprendi sobre pontos de pressão , luta desarmada , kendo (3) e Battōjutsu (4), aprendi a criar venenos e antídotos de varias formas , e aprendi a usar ate mesmo uma caneta como arma , e técnicas anti sequestro e anti-estrupo ,e a arte da sedução , e estou aprendendo os pontos fatais do corpo humano e me esgueirar nas sombras sem fazer nenhum ruído "

- mudança de cena -

* agora e a sala de aula , e hideyoshi esta sentada no banco da frente , hideyoshi era uma jovem pequena , com pele clara , cabelos loiros amarrados em duas marias chiquinhas e tinha enfeite de cabelo acima que lembrava a orelha dos pandas , a cor de seus olhos era um vinho avermelhado , e fantasiava como deveria ter sido legal viver na época dos combates , enquanto a professora palestrava *

date : oda nobunaga , nasceu em 1534 , ele foi sem duvidas , o mais general do período da guerra dos estados , começando com a unificação de owari , em 1559 , continuando a batalha com imagawa yoshimoto , contra okehazama ... Hide-san ... ?

* date chama por hideyoshi , fazendo-a sair de suas fantasias , e encarar masamune date , que estava de frente para ela com um olhar serio e aborrecido no rosto *

date : você estava sonhando acordada outra vez hide-san ?

* hideyoshi ri meio sem graça coçando atras da cabeça , e date suspira *

* masamune date era uma mulher na casa dos 23 ou 24 anos , com pele pálida , cabelos azuis claros , amarrados em um coque , e tinha olhos dourados num tom escuro , tinha um semblante calmo e simples , e hideyoshi voltava a narrar *

hideyoshi : " mais eu nem sonhava que o que estava prestes a acontecer comigo fosse possível ! "

* date usava um blazer azul , saia ate os joelhos com meia-calças ate os joelhos também azuis e sapatos simples mais na cor preta , hideyoshi usava o uniforme escolar comum que consistia de saia curta ate próximo aos joelhos cor marrom , blusa branca com mangas longas com gola marrom e um fio de amarelo , e gravata borboleta grande e amarela , acima do peito , meias longas pretas ate próximo aos joelhos e nos lábios usava um batom cor cinza suave *

date : por que você sempre sonha acordada , nas minhas aulas Hide-san ?

* diz date que estava sentada atras de sua mesa , na sala dela tinha algumas armaduras samurais e outros enfeites e bugigangas de época *

hideyoshi : eu não consigo evitar sensei , eu só posso imaginar , ou ver animes , sobre o que poderia ter sido aqueles tempos , aventura , lutas , romance ... * diz fazendo algumas poses e com os olhos brilhando * ... você sabe que desde que eu comecei meus treinos de artes marciais , eu tenho estudado bastante a historia , e não e como se minhas notas fossem cair por causa disso , né ? ^^

date : ah não toque nisso !

* diz date quando hideyoshi pegou uma das espadas que estavam em exposição *

hideyoshi : você é malvada , date-sensei , você sabe como me interesso por coisas assim ! hunf

* diz hideyoshi fazendo beicinho , fofa *

date : não sou , e mesmo que você saiba manejar espadas , se algo acontecer eu levarei a culpa , por te-la deixa-do pegar

* hideyoshi se vira e vai ate a mesa de date com um sorrisinho no rosto , date olha prá ela com cautela *

hideyoshi : você esta certa sensei , mais eu posso lhe recompensar muito bem se você deixar

* diz hideyoshi de frente para date , com um sorriso sensual em seu rosto , e acariciando os próprios lábios suavemente com o dedo indicador , de forma bem sugestiva , e logo date lhe responde com uma expressão de tédio no rosto , mais com um leve corar em suas bochechas *

date : nem se quer pense em tentar a sedução comigo , não sou ingenua Hide-san para cair em seus truques , e depois você é muito nova para o meu gosto

hideyoshi : você esta certa sensei ... * diz fazendo beicinho * ... mais você e do meu tipo sensei ... * e termina mandando um beijinho para date , e se senta em sua mesa de costas para a date *... como você sempre quer que eu preste atenção nas aulas , que tal umas aulas especiais e privadas sensei ?

* diz hideyoshi com um leve corar nas bochechas , mais com um brilho luxurioso e divertido nos olhos , date cora um pouco mais , suspira e então fala *

date : Hide-san e bom se empenhar nos estudo e ter vários interesses , mais não fique provocando as pessoas , pois um dia isso pode se voltar contra você , e aproveite seus fins de semana e brinque bastante , pois mais tarde não terá muito essas oportunidades

* hideyoshi estufa as bochechas e então diz * ... essa não era a expressão que eu queria sensei , achei que você iria corar como um tomate , e eu me divirto sim , lendo e escrevendo Fanfics , e não estava brincando quando eu disse que você era o meu tipo sensei , mais e claro ... também gosto da akerin e da tokunyan , então se você não for muito ciumenta e não se importar em compartilhar-me ... podemos todas juntas ser uma família feliz

* date cora bastante e gagueja um pouco , e logo se recompõe e coça de leve a ponta do nariz *

date : hai hai , eu entendi , me sinto lisonjeada , mais não obrigada Hide-san ... ' hunn talvez em alguns anos ' ... * sussurra a ultima parte para hideyoshi não ouvir , mais ela tinha um bom sentido de audição e soltou um leve sorriso escuro e umas risadinhas *

hideyoshi : own sensei , vai partir o coração de sua linda , fofa e Lolita aluna hun ?

* pergunta hideyoshi com falsas lagrimas nos olhos , e date tem um ataque de tosse , e agradece que não estava bebendo nada no momento *

date : sim ... * tosse , tosse * ... eu vou , agora com licença hide-san , tenho alguns assuntos para resolver ainda hoje , agora vá para casa e ... estude , treine ou brinque , o que te vier na telha ... como já disse , eu tenho algo para fazer hoje , por isso não tenho muito tempo

hideyoshi : ehh ... * fala fazendo beicinho e com os braços cruzados * ... isso é tão frio vindo de você sensei , sinto que vai partir meu coração

* date ri um pouco e então diz * ... você sempre se esforça ao máximo Hide-san , deveria relaxar um pouco , bem quanto a isso , você só terá de superar e seguir em frente ... " mais se quiser tentar em alguns anos eu não me importo "

- sengoku -

* hideyoshi estava pegando os sapatos , para sair do colégio e fala num tom melancólico *

hideyoshi : hunn..nyah ... akerin , o que eu devo fazer ?

akerin : o que deve fazer ? ... tal veis relaxar um pouco e parar de flertar conosco ou com a sensei , hunf

* akerin era uma garota alto , de curtos cabelos rosa escuros , olhos cor violeta e pele pálida e suave , vestia o mesmo uniforme que hideyoshi *

hideyoshi : mais por que você e a sensei , não podem ver que eu as amo ? nyah

* diz hideyoshi abraçando akerin por traz e dando uma leve mordiscada e lambida em sua nuca , fazendo-a se arrepiar e saltar para longe dela *

akerin : você quer parar com isso ? , não tem graça e se alguém nos vir , vão começar a espalhar ideias e rumores errados sobre nos , e você ... * aponta para tokunyan * ... diga algo , e faça-a parar com isso .

* tokunyan era um ou dois centímetros mais alta que hideyoshi , com pele também clara , e cabelos cor rosa claro , longos que iam ate seus ombros , e olhos cor de rosa , tokunyan ria um pouco disfarçadamente *

tokunyan : eu não me importo e divertido , ver ela provocando você ou a sensei e ... tal veis eu aceite o próximo convite de ir na casa dela ... * diz com um brilho levemente perigoso nos olhos * ... hu,hu,hu

* hideyoshi sorri , mesmo percebendo o brilho em seus olhos , e abraça tokunyan e a beija na bochecha , dizendo *

hideyoshi : vê akerin por quê você e a sensei , não podem ser tão honestas quanto a tokunyan ? , que tal sábado an ?

akerin : nem vou comentar sobre isso , te apelidamos de hideyoshi pois o nome hideyoshino e bem simples e você adora sobre o período das guerras antigas que envolviam ninjas e samurais , mais agora to pensando em apelida-la de algo do tipo , bunny-girl por causa de seu comportamento

* hideyoshi se vira para akerin com um sorriso enorme no rosto e diz *

hideyoshi : nyah eu gostei , e o que você pretende fazer com a sua , pequena , macia e amorosa coelhinha , heinn akerin-dono(5) ?

akerin : urusai(6) , ero-baka(7) , não pode levar uma provocação como uma pessoa normal não ?

hideyoshi : mouu , mais onde estaria a diversão nisso akerin ? , e alem do mais se for um apelido que tal hidekichi , como em tokugawa hidekichi ?

tokunyan : ... hidekichi ... de qualquer forma um dia você vai estar em grandes apuros , por causa dessa sua mania de provocar os outros , ah e se eu não aparecer la no sábado , apareço no domingo , ok Hide-chan ... * diz tokunyan com um sorriso levemente escuro no rosto e um brilho nos olhos *

* e as 3 se despedem , , e hideyoshi pode ver que ao caminhar akerin e tokunyan , rebolavam de proposito a bunda de forma provocativa para ela *

hideyoshi : nyah , se eu consegui-se que a sensei também fizesse isso , nyah

- mudança de cena -

* e hideyoshi vai caminhando , pensando em o que ela devia treinar , ou como seria o próximo sábado ... quando ouviu um homem que passava próximo a ela dizer em voz alta e estupida *

homem : eu rezei para deus , e consegui um riichi BR! , kami-sama respondeu as minhãs orações !

* hideyoshi olhou para a placa , próxima ao templo , e em seguida olhou para as escadas , e resolveu subi-las para orar a um deus *

hideyoshi : hunn ... são bem longas estas escadas , mais e um bom exercício , o ruim e que são bem escuras e assustadoras e ingrimes , talvez já usaram este lugar como um cenário de filme de terror ? , nah , eu saberia aposto que já vi todos os filmes de terror existentes mesmo ...

* e logo ela chega ao templo e vê que não há ninguém lá , nem mesmo os padres ou as mikos que guardavam o local *

hideyoshi : ok , e um pouco assustador sozinha , mais vou apenas orar e talvez comprar um amuleto de boa sorte ... hunn ? omikuji(8) , por que não ? ... hunn ... acho melhor não , prefiro confiar em um deus , do que testar minhã sorte

* e logo hideyoshi ve um pequeno amuleto , em forma de uma garrafa de sake antiga / tradicional (9) , e pega um pacotinho que continha uma *

hideyoshi : isso é perfeito ! tão bonitinha he,he ... e talvez assim date-sensei , pode pensar que estou me esforçando mais em suas aulas ... * e pendura no celular , e joga o total de ¥ 400 , na caixa de oferendas * ... ah , ainda não rezei ainda , , he,he o que devo fazer ? eu só tenho mais ¥ 1 comigo ... depois vou em casa e trago mais um pouco de minhas economias ... mais isso e muito pouco não é ? ... * pergunta com um tom de desculpas chorosas e começa a rezar em voz alto * ... eu só tenho isso agora , mais eu irei pagar o restante , quando eu for promovida e ... * e logo a moeda escapa de suas mãos e começa a rolar indo em direção a porta de uma construção de madeira que ficava bem atras atras da caixa de orações e hideyoshi ia atras dela falando *

hideyoshi : oh não , se alguém do dojo ninja souber disso , serei uma vergonha , todos do dojo vão rir e apontar para mim i-i

* e logo um brilho azulado que surge da porta chama sua atenção * ... o que deve ser isso ? , depois eu pego a moeda ... * diz curiosa e vai espiar a janela engradada que tinha na porta de madeira , e vé uma mulher de longos cabelos azuis claros , sentada de costas para a porta , murmurando algo e um pentagrama azul , se forma ao seu redor , e o pentagrama começa a flutuar ao redor da mulher misteriosa , era um belo espetáculo e hideyoshi murmura * ... ' sugoi ' ... * e distraída com o espetáculo nem percebe sua bolsa deslizando e logo a bolsa bate na porta fazendo um som alto , , e a mulher misteriosa olha pra traz e hideyoshi da uns passos pra traz perguntando a si mesma * ... o quê ? ... e pisou em uma bolinha de gude metálica e caia sobre a caixa de orações , tentando se segurar em algo , segurou na corda do sino de orações e o fez cair , com os olhos arregalados se joga pra traz , mais ainda desequilibrada começa a cair para traz balançando os braços gritando * ... **WA,WA,WA **... * acaba entrando na sala onde estava a mulher de forma cômica , fazendo a mulher ir se levantar e segura-la para não cair , e em seguida a mulher olha pra traz e diz * ... shimata(10) ... * hideyoshi não consegue ver seu rosto e s reação da magia explodiu em um show de luz azul como um forte raio , deixando como único vestigo que as duas estiveram por la , a bolinha de gude , o sino e a caixa de ereções quebrados e a moeda de ¥ 1 , caída ao chão *

§§ local desconhecido , a noite §§

* hideyoshi acorda , e vê o céu bem estrelado estrelado , e as copas das arvores *

hideyoshi : are? arere ? o que aconteceu ? e onde eu estou ? não da para ver um céu tão bonito assim na cidade , por conta da poluição ... isso parece uma floresta , mais como cheguei aqui ? eu estava num templo e então ... hun , hunf ... fumaça ?

* diz e olha para o lado direito , e vê uma aldeia em chamas *

hideyoshi : oh meu ... acalme-se , verifique se tem alguém bem , e consiga umas respostas , e ligar pros bombeiros não vai funcionar , este lugar e bem dentro da floresta , ate os bombeiros chegarem tudo já virou cinzas

* e corre em direção a aldeia e vê a pequena vila totalmente engolida num mar de chamas , e ve uma pessoa ajudando outra que estava caida *

hideyoshi : " e isso ai , vou ajuda-la e obter algumas respostas em troca "

hideyoshi : com licença ... * diz se aproximando da pessoa que estava de costas para ela * ... você esta bem ? , o que aconteceu ?

* a pessoa se vira para ela , e hideyoshi arregala os olhos , com a semelhança dessa pessoa para com sua amiga akerin *

hideyoshi : akerin ?! , oh desculpe eu te confundi com outra pessoa , mais o que aconteceu por aqui ?

* a mulher tinha cabelos rosa escuros curtos , olhos cor violeta , usava o mesmo tipo de óculos , e vestia um tipo de blusa aberta curta que não cobria os seios grandes , com mangas longas e um simbolo amarelo nelas , o que cobria a metade inferior de seus seios era uma mistura entre sutiã e armadura , usava um tipo de luvas metálicas mais feitas de um material suave que iam desde seus cotovelos ate seus dedos , usava um tipo de ombreiras que protegiam a parte de cima dos braços e ombros , uma saia roxa e aberta que ia ate os joelhos , sandálias tradicionais com o que pareciam meias ou armadura indo dos pés ao joelho , e logo a falsa akerin , empurra hideyoshi e fica de guarda , pegando 3 kunais em cada mão e diz * ... vilões ... * e hideyoshi pensa *

hideyoshi : " ninja ? mais se de alguma forma voltei no tempo como eu acho ... não existiam muitas mulheres guerreiras , e se existiram , não foram lembradas ou mencionadas na historia , então quem seria ela ? "

* e se levanta e retira algumas sembons de sua bolsa , que tinham um brilho levemente purpura , e fica em prontidão e logo , surgem um monte de bandidos armados desde que enxadas , facas , tridentes , machados , e reparando bem hideyoshi poderia dizer que são todas mulheres *

hideyoshi : " o que esta acontecendo aqui ? quer dizer não tinha nenhum grupo de mulheres no periodo das guerras feudais , sera que eu não voltei no tempo ? , ou outra coisa ? "

falsa akerin : foram vocês quem atacaram esta vila ?

* as bandidas riam sinistramente , e a falsa akerin e hideyoshi , davam um passo para traz , e hideyoshi lançava algumas sembons acertando algumas bandidas , e logo um barracão explode e dele surge uma figura caminhando por entre as chamas , e em seguida , corta as chamas com sua espada longa bastarda que tinha o kanji para conquista escrito nela , para revelar uma mulher de longos cabelos ruivos ate os tornozelos , olhos dourados duas marcas ou tatuagens tribais em cada uma de suas bochechas , vestia algo que parecia a fusão de um biquíni , armadura e espartilho na cor preta metálico , por algum motivo o " sutiã cobria apenas a metade inferior dos seios , , e usava o que pareciam uma fusão de salto-alto e botas de armadura , e usava uma capa ' clichê ' de vampiros ou vilões , na cor preta por fora e vermelha por dentro , e logo ela ergue sua espada e diz , com um sorriso feral no rosto *

? : shinjono taiken(11)!

* e golpeia com sua espada no chão lançando uma forte explosão de chamas e eletricidade violeta circundando a bola de fogo , hideyoshi olha admirada e com os olhos arregalados , como a técnica consome todas as inimigas e pensa *

hideyoshi : " diabos , jogue minha teoria de viagem no tempo , pela no vaso e dê-em descarga , parece que estou mesmo é em um anime ou rpg " *¬*

* e logo a ruiva misteriosa relaxa , e a falsa akerin vai ate ela dizendo e se ajoelhando *

: oyakata-sama!(12)

ruiva : hunn .. ?

* a ruiva pergunta se virando para a falsa akerin , e logo as duas olham , para hideyoshi , que ainda estava perdida em suas fantasias e devaneios , com os olhos brilhando , e logo a ruiva seguida pela falsa akerin se aproximam dela e a ruiva com um olhar serio e assustador e fala *

ruiva : oe(13)... * e hideyoshi se vira para ela e a ruiva pergunta com o mesmo olhar serio e pergunta * ... quem é você ?

* hideyoshi começa a suar frio e tenta responder pensando *

hideyoshi : " droga , por que o olhar dela me intimida tanto ? " ... e-eu ? ... eu sou ... humm ... " droga se recomponha garota " ... bem , hideyoshino ... quer dizer ... eu ... " droga como essa mulher consegue ser tão intimidante ? " ... eu sou ...!

* diz com uma cara meio chorosa , e então sorri um sorriso de raposa , um sorriso para aliviar a tensão de si mesma e diz sorrindo *

hideyoshi : hen , todos me chamam de hideyoshi ! ^_^

ruiva : hun? ... hideyoshi-kun ? ... e um bom nome

* diz com um agradável sorriso em seu rosto *

CONTINUA ...

PROXIMO EPISODIO ... UMA DAMA TELEPORTADA PARTE 2

notas do autor :  
>1 = kunoichi = mulher ninja<br>2 = kunais , shurikens , sembons e makibichis = facas ninja , estrelas ninja , agulhas ninja e pregos nínja  
>3 = kendo ( 剣道 , kendo , " way of the sword " [ ou caminho da espada ] é uma arte marcial japonesa moderna de luta com o uso de espadas , com base na esgrima samurai tradicional<p>

4 = **Battojutsu** (em japonês: 抜刀術, _Battō-jutsu_) é uma disciplina das artes marciais japonesas que tem por objecto o estudo e a prática do desembainhamento da espada — katana — com o fito de executar um corte.1 Conquanto tratar-se, no mor das vezes, de sinonímia com iaijutsu, esta última quer parecer possuir espectro mais amplo, pelo que não se detém apenas em executar o corte directo. A arte de _battojutsu_, por outro lado, estaria mais conectada ao enfrentamento real.2

de ... wiki/Batt%C5%8Djutsu

5 dono/tono =_ Tono_ (殿**?**), pronunciado _Dono_ quando anexado a um nome, significam "lorde" ou "mestre". São títulos que já não são usados atualmente, embora sejam utilizados, por vezes, em algumas correspondências de negócios. Também se podem ver escritos em diplomas, prêmios e correspondência escrita em cerimônias de chá. Dono e Tono são mais comuns no anime e/ou manga, especialmente naqueles que decorrem em períodos antigos, podendo apresentar um significado de submissão (para mostrar respeito profundo por um "mestre" ou "lorde") ou de igualdade (quando uma pessoa importante se dirige, com grande respeito, a outra do mesmo estatuto, elevando o interlocutor relativamente ao locutor).

6 urusai = cale-se , cale a boca ...

7 ero-baka = idiota pervertido(a)

8 omikuji = são sortes aleatórias / randômicas escritas em tiras de papel nos templos xintoístas , budistas e taoistas no japão

9 aquelas garrafas de sake que tem formato de amendoim

10 shimata = droga/merda

11 shinjono taiken = lamina selvagem!

12 oyakata-sama = minha senhora / mestra

13 : oe = ei


	2. Uma Dama teleportada - Parte 2

como eu esqueci no ultima vou colocar neste , eu não possuo sengoku otome momoiro paradox : Battle girl : time paradox , ou suas personagens

INICIAR HISTORIA ...

CAPITULO 2 UMA DAMA TELEPORTADA . PARTE 2

* uma porta com o kanji para " banheiro " era aberta e dela saia hideyoshi , com uma cara meio emburrada *

hideyoshi : droga nunca pensei que eu iria usar um destes banheiros antigos da era edo

* e logo hideyoshi começa a subir as escadas murmurando *

hideyoshi : ' a falta de eletricidade e conveniência pode ser um problema , mas eu posso me acostumar , mas sera que foi prudente acompanha-las quando me pediram ? , mas ... e bem escuro , como esperado de um castelo feudal , o problema e que as velas vão forçar meus olhos ... por falar nisso , se de alguma forma eu voltei no tempo , os óculos já tinham sido inventados nesta época ? , bem não importa , as velas realmente criam uma atmosfera misteriosa no ar. '

* logo ela entra na sala do trono onde a falsa akerin , esta ajoelhada perante a ruiva feral que esta sentada no trono *

falsa akerin : eu me sinto péssima sobre isso .

ruiva : isso não foi sua culpa , não precisa mais se preocupar ...

* e logo hideyoshi se aproxima pensando *

hideyoshi : " se eu fosse uma idiota ou ingenua , eu diria que elas são cosplayers (1) , mais elas duas não deixam de ser estranhas , essa garota que se parece com a akerin e essa outra mulher , sera que são amantes ? "

* e logo hideyoshi abre sua bolsa e pega seu celular pensando * ... " so espero que o gps milagrosamente funcione , pois mesmo que eu não tenha voltado no tempo , ou virado personagem de mangá , estou em o que parece uma montanha no meio da floresta e " ...e levanta a telinha do celular fazendo um barulhinho QUAN-AN e isso chama a atenção das das que olham para ela , e ela ri meio sem jeito , e a ruiva diz *

ruiva : o quê é isso ?

hideyoshi : etoo ... e um brinquedo que minhã mãe fez para mim , sempre que eu me sinto perdida eu olho para ele , e me acalmo e acho o caminho ... hunn ... esta um pouco ruim , ah se chama celular ... ' e o sinal está inexistente '

* diz hideyoshi , murmurando a ultima parte , sem notar a ruiva se aproximando dela , e se agachando na sua frente *

ruiva : sinal ? , o que é isso ?

hideyoshi : etto o sinal bem ... ele fica aqui oh ... * hideyoshi mostra a tela do celular a ruiva , e aponta onde tinha um grande "T" com um circulo vermelho e barra afrente do "T" bloqueando ele *

ruiva : sobre o que isso significa ?

hideyoshi : não importa muito , bem não tenho o que fazer a ...

* e é silenciada pela ruiva tomando o celular de sua mão *

ruiva : me dê isso , isso e o que fazemos com coisas como está ! ... * e começa bater o celular na joelheira de sua armadura , a próxima frase desta mulher , fez hideyoshi supor que ela era , ou uma parente de nobunada , ou de alguma forma o próprio , pois era uma frase muito famosa do general , hideyoshi soltou um ligeiro gritinho de desespero ao ver a ruiva arruinando seu celular *

hideyoshi : o quê você está fazendo ?!

ruiva : se um cuco não canta , mate ele ... * e joga o celular no chão e já prepara sua espada para corta-lo em dois * ... se não tem utilidade , nós simplesmente destruímos ! ... * e termina a fraze com um sorriso maligno no rosto , e um brilho em sua espada que estava pronta para cortar , hideyoshi rapidamente se jogou e pegou o celular antes da ruiva louca , pude-se destruí-lo , e o protege *

hideyoshi : etoo nyah ... não faça isso, ele é precioso para mim , e se ele não está funcionando agora , provavelmente vai mas tarde !

ruiva : hunn ... ?

falsa akerin : como você se atreve a falar com oyakata-sama desta maneira ?!

* diz a falsa akerin se aproximando e a ruiva se vira para ela e diz * ... espere um instante ... * e se vira de volta para hideyoshi que estava sentada em ceiza , abraçando o celular e pergunta * ... isso e tão importante assim ?

hideyoshi : mais e claro ... etoo isso foi ... * e logo fica com os olhos grandes e marejados , para faze-las terem pena dela * ... o ultimo presente que minhã mãe me deu quando viva ... * diz com lagrimas escorrendo de seus olhos , e a ruiva e a falsa akerin ficam em silencio , a partir desta nova informação e hideyoshi continua * ... e só um brinquedo velho e bobo , mais e uma importante lembrança para mim , eu não consigo viver sem isso ... * e as duas ficam encarando-a e logo a ruiva suspira e diz *

ruiva : realmente é o que parece .

* e logo hideyoshi fica com uma enorme gota de suor e guarda o celular na bolsa e a falsa akerin se vira para a ruiva e diz *

falsa akerin : oyakata-sama , isso já foi longe de mais! , nós deveríamos retira-la do castelo imediatamente ...

ruiva : MITSUHIDE.

* diz a ruiva , silenciando a agora conhecida como mitsuhide , e logo a ruiva começa a falar , enquanto se aproximava de hideyoshi , com um sorriso no rosto *

ruiva : pensando bem , ela poderia nos ajudar .

* e logo a câmera faz close no rosto de hideyoshi que esta com os olhos pequeninos '-' e mitsuhide fala *

mitsuhide : oyakata-sama ! , está se sentindo bem ?

ruiva : naturalmente ... * diz com um olhar suave em seu rosto e mitsuhide franze a testa , e tenta argumentar *

mitsuhide : nós nem sequer sabemos quem é ela ! , mesmo que sejá você , oyakata-sama , isso não tem graça -

ruiva : MITSUHIDE .

* diz a ruiva silenciando mitsuhide , e em seguida leva um dedo a própria testa e diz * ... você precisa tentar deixar de pensar , muito com isso ... * e leva o dedo ate o seio de mitsuhide e o toca na parte descoberta e continua , a falar enquanto podia-se ver mitsuhide corar e ganhar um olhar de paixão em seus olhos * ... e pensar mais com isso de vez em quando ... * mitsuhide se acalma e anda com um leve corar nas bochechas , e um brilho nos olhos , a ruiva se vira para hideyoshi e continua * ... ela pode ter uma aparência estranha ... * e se aproxima mais de hideyoshi ficando perto dela * ... mas acho que ela pode ser útil

* e mitsuhide a segue e pergunta *

mitsuhide : esta falando serio ? ela ?

* e a ruiva para de frente para hideyoshi , com um sorriso no rosto enquanto diz * ... não há nenhuma razão ... * e sorri mais animadamente * ... eu simplesmente consigo sentir isso.

* e hideyoshi tinha um sorriso amarelo no rosto , e uma enorme gota de suor descendo pelas suas costas , com as bochechas um pouco coradas e diz *

hideyoshi : anno ... parece que vocês , discutiam sobre algo importante , sem querer me intrometer ...

* e mitsuhide a encara com um olhar irritado e diz * ... o quê ?

hideyoshi : etoo ... eu gostaria de ir para casa ... " o que estou dizendo ? , mas algo sobre ela me deixa a flor da pele , e não ajuda que ela disse que podia sentir que eu era útil , se não fosse por esse clima tenso aqui , eu faria uma piada sobre isso , ser uma declaração de amor " ...

ruiva : verdade ... * pergunta com um olhar um pouco triste , mais bem imperceptível * ... que assim seja então ... * diz se virando e voltando para seu trono e mitsuhide a seguindo deixando hideyoshi , meio sem fala *

- mudança de cena - lado de fora do castelo feudal -

* hideyoshi encara admirada o castelo *

hideyoshi : eu sabia que era grande , mais este castelo feudal e maior que isso ... * diz com estrelas nos olhos e logo sacode a cabeça e se vira e fala * ... acalme-se , muita calma! talvez se eu voltar para o lugar de onde eu surgi , pode ser que de ... para voltar ao meu mundo ... * e em seguida abre a mão e vê algumas moedas antigas da era edo que ela já havia visto em alguns museus e se lembra *

§ flash back on §

* a ruiva estava sentada no trono e diz a mitsuhide

ruiva : dê algum dinheiro a ela , para poder voltar a sua casa ...

* e mitsuhide lhe entrega duas tronchinhas que continhas bastante moedas *

§ flash back off §

hideyoshi : este dinheiro so prova que minhã teoria de viagem no tempo , não está totalmente descartada e ... * logo ela retira o livro da mochila que tinha o kanji para historia e abre numa pagina e le * ... oda nobunaga , um general da guerra dos estados , viveu de 1534 a 1582 ...

§ flash back on §

* a ruiva sorri e se apresenta *

ruiva : eu sou oda nobunaga

* mitsuhide suspira e então se apresenta *

mitsuhide : meu nome e akechi mitsuhide

§ flash back off §

* na imagem ilustrativa do livro oda nobunada , era um senhorzinho careca , com bigodes e um tufo de cabelos negros na parte de traz da cabeça , vestia roupas estilo samurai verdes com uma camisa branca por dentro , e akechi mitsuhide parecia um pouco mais alto e gordinho que nobunaga , com cabelos negros e vestia um quimono cor de rosa , e logo hideyoshi vira a e vê o glossário com informações sobre o período hei sei , e continua a ler *

§ flash back on §

hideyoshi : e-eiroku ? , este não é o período hei sei ?

* mitsuhide olha para hideyoshi com uma expressão de duvida misturado com irritação *

mitsuhide : hei sei ? , do que esta falando ?

§ flash back off §

hideyoshi : mas isso pode afirmar que eu tenha sido transportada , para um mangá ou rpg ? , não esta totalmente errada , ou pior este pode ser um eroge(2) ... se bem que isso explicaria por que são mulheres ... argh isso me da uma dor de cabeça forte *

* e continua a descer as escadas enquanto folheava o livro de historia , e logo saia dos portões da cidade e diz *

hideyoshi : a noite esta linda , com um céu noturno tão estrelado , " acho que essa e a parte ruim do progresso não ? destruir o planeta em que vivemos aos poucos , com a desculpa que a futura geração se beneficiara disto "¬¬ mais deixemos os pensamentos sombrios de lado , pois estragara o clima , ann parece que não tenho preocupações com essa sensação de paz e tranquilidade ... * e chega ao outro lado da ponte e olha para o castelo * ... e tão grande ... acho que vou tirar uma foto , não fara mal não é ? ... * e tira umas 5 fotos do castelo e da vila e a ultima uma Self de si mesma e o castelo e vila logo atras dela com o celular , e logo seu estomago rosna * ... o mau de não ter lojas 24 horas e isso , a fome i-i , eu quero um cachorro quente completo com molho extra picante e fritas com um grande copo de suco de frutas i-i

* e se encosta em uma arvore e olha para cima e então de volta ao chão *

hideyoshi : todas estas arvores , e nenhuma fruta , e algum tipo de piada sádica kami ?

* e logo mesmo distraída em devaneios , sentada ao pê da arvore , fica em guarda ao ouvir sons de trotar de cavalos se aproximando e olha devagar para traz dela devagar , é vê nobunaga , montada em um cavalo , se aproximando e logo pergunta *

nobunaga : o que foi ? , não estava indo para casa ?

hideyoshi : " s...sera mesmo que ela gosta de mim ? , por falar isso , dizer a mitsuhide que pense mais com o coração e dizer que sentiu algo e quase uma declaração certo ? , m...mas nos mal nos conhecemos e " ... * pensa hideyoshi um pouco corada e logo olha para nobunaga e responde * ... eu estava indo mas , eu não consigo encontrar o caminho he,he ... * diz coçando de leve sua nuca e rindo sem graça e pergunta * ... mais e você , o que esta fazendo aqui ?

nobunaga : err ... eu bem ... * diz e olha para qualquer lugar menos para hideyoshi * ... eu queria saber se já havia ido para casa ...

hideyoshi : " tão kawai , se nobunaga continuar a agir assim acho que me apaixono e " ... * seus pensamentos são cortados por seu estomago rugindo , e nobunaga olha para hideyoshi com um sorriso suave e pergunta *

nobunaga : com fome ?

hideyoshi : n... não ... * diz hideyoshi sem querer incomodá-la *

- mudança de cena -

* hideyoshi agora esta sentada em ceiza , em uma grande sala , e enfrente a hideyoshi esta uma placa individual que continha , uma tigela de arroz cheia , um grande peixe grelhado e outras iguarias tradicionais japonesas que pareciam secas *

nobunaga : o que foi ? ... * e hideyoshi se vira para ela * ... você não estava com fome ?

hideyoshi : não é isso e que ... * e hideyoshi abre sua bolsa e tira um pequeno vidro de molho misto( ketchup + maionese + mostarda) picante e passa um pouco do molho sobre o arroz e o peixe * ... estava um pouco seco , so isso

* e logo mitsuhide se levanta , e se aproxima de hideyoshi e se senta de frente para ela dizendo * ... a proposito! , eu te falei que podia contar com a benevolência de nossa mestra ... * e termina olhando-a nos olhos com um olhar um pouco zangado *

hideyoshi : etooo ... e bem , você vê , eu não gostaria de incomoda-las , mais eu não consigo achar o caminho de casa , então vou ficar por ...

mitsuhide : então você vá viver aqui por um tempo , não é ?

* pergunta mitsuhide de forma brava , e hideyoshi tem uma enorme gota de suor , e com as mãos faz um gesto de rendição dizendo *

hideyoshi : talveis , infelizmente eu acho , he,he ...

mitsuhide : então seja útil a oyakata-sama , enquanto estiver aqui

* hideyoshi fica com um pequeno sorrisinho no rosto pensando * ... " acho que mitsuhide gosta dela , hehe , tal veis eu consiga colocar as duas juntas e fazer mitsuhide gostar de mim também " ... farei o máximo que eu puder , para ajuda-la , nobunaga-sama no que pedir u.u

* mitsuhide tem uma marca de escala em sua testa acima do olho direito , e nobunaga fala *

nobunaga : você poderia ajudar ? ... * e hideyoshi olha para nobunaga confusa , e nobunaga continua a falar * ... eu quero conquistar está nação .

hideyoshi : conquistar ? ... 'duvido que isso seja fácil , mas as melhores recompensas vêem de quando você se esforça ao máximo par alcança-las ' ... mais o que eu posso fazer ?... * diz hideyoshi e nobunaga sorri e diz *

nobunaga : me ajude a conquistar a armadura !

hideyoshi : hãn ? ...

- sengoku otome -

* logo hideyoshi , mitsuhide e nobunaga , estão na sala do tesouro de frente para um capacete samurai na cor vermelha , e nobunaga diz *

nobunaga : por gerações , este capacete foi passado por toda a família oda , eu pensava que era apenas um mero capacete decorativo , e por isso eu o deixava no deposito sem me importar muito com ele , mas recentemente , eu recebi um pergaminho que o descrevia como parte da ... armadura carmesim( também vou chama-la de rubra ) , e nele dizia o seguinte ... * e mostra o pergaminho desenrolado a primeira parte aparecia de alguém vestindo a armadura completa triunfante sobre o exercito inimigo * ... o general que vestir esta armadura ... * e logo vai mostrando mais do pergaminho e aparece armadura de frente , tinha uma mascara negra com uma carranca e assustadora na mascara continua a falar * ... certamente conquistara esta nação , a lenda diz também , que o general que usava a armadura rubra ... * e mostrou muitas nuvens escuras trovoando e soltando raios e abaixo uma roda completamente feita de fogo , no centro de tudo isto estava alguém que vestia a armadura , montado em um cavalo * ... suportou a cólera dos deuses e morreu . e a armadura foi espalhada pelos quatro ventos ... * e chega ao final do pergaminho *

* enquanto nobunaga falava hideyoshi olhava para o pergaminho acompanhando o que ouvia com o que lia , e nobunaga voltava a falar *

nobunaga : quando eu ouvi sobre está lenda , pensei comigo mesma , e se eu achar as partes da armadura . iria apresar o meu desejo de conquista , que há muito tempo venho acalentando , assim eu poderia unir a nação do sol nascente em uma unica nação ...

* hideyoshi que olhava par o pergaminho voltou sua atenção para nobunaga , e se vira de volta para o pergaminho pensando *

hideyoshi : isso é um pouco complicado ... e parece que minhã teoria sobre anime ou rpg , está de volta a ação , mais espere um pouco , se a ultima pessoa a usar está armadura morreu então ... * eu vou ajuda-la , mais tenho uma duvida que gostaria de esclarecer antes disto ...

* mitsuhide olha para ela com uma carranca formada no rosto e murmura * ... ' ela está falando como se fosse fácil ' ... * e nobunaga se aproxima dela com um sorriso e diz * ... vai mesmo ? , estou contando com você ... e qual era a sua duvida ?

* hideyoshi coça de leve atrás da cabeça com um olhar meio sem graça , e então muda para um olhar serio * ... se o ultimo a usar essa armadura sofreu a cólera dos deuses e morreu , o que aconteceria se outra pessoa tenta-se usa-la ?

* nobunaga fica em silencio e mitsuhide arregala os olhos com o que hideyoshi queria dizer , e então os estreita e diz com raiva *

mitsuhide : você ... como você ousa ...

nobunaga : MITSUHIDE! ... * e mitsuhide se acalma , mais ainda envia olhares de ódio para hideyoshi e nobunaga diz * ... bem , obrigada por se preocupar com o que poderia acontecer , mas não e preciso , vou unificar está nação , por isto estou preparada , para pagar seja qual for o preço necessário para isso .

* logo hideyoshi fica em um silencio sombrio e mitsuhide arregala os olhos , nesta declaração de nobunaga e mitsuhide diz *

mitsuhide : OYAKATA-SAMA! , VOCÊ ...

- mudança de cena -

* e logo a camera mostra o exterior do castelo , do topo a base , e ouve-se a voz de hideyoshi *

hideyoshi : bem , isso e complicado , mas posso ajudar até achar uma maneira de voltar pra casa , ou um modo de fazer nobunaga-sama desistir desta ideia , espero que nada de ruim realmente aconteça com oyakata-sama , ela parece ser uma mulher bem agradável , apesar de seu jeito assustador , he to começando a soar como mitsuhide chamando-a de oyakata-sama he,he ... * e logo aparece hideyoshi usando o banheiro , e se lavando em seguida , antes de vestir novamente a calcinha * ... eu provavelmente terei um monte de problemas com isso , mas eu acho que posso pensar mas sobre isto amanhã , como era possível alguém conseguir fazer algo neste banheiro , esta alem de minha compre-enção .

* e logo hideyoshi saia do banheiro e viu um cachorro pequeno branco com um olhar meio bobo no focinho e usava um capacete com o quê parecia com uma lamina de lua crescente acima dele como um enfeite *

hideyoshi : um cachorro ? ... * e se agacha para poder velo melhor * ... que bonitinho ! , e ele tem um capacete . mas que esquisito ! ^^

* e logo o olhar do cão muda de inocente e bonitinho , para ameaçador e assustador e ele fala *

cão : quem diabos é você ? , teme ?

* hideyoshi arregala os olhos , surpresa * ... ãhn ?

CONTINUA ...

próximo capitulo . 3 uma dama confusa parte 1

1 = cosplayer = se fantasiar como um personagem de anime , mangá , jogo , livro , desenho , etc e tentar imita-lo do melhor jeito possível

2 = eroge = jogos com conteúdo sexual , jogos Hentai


End file.
